The investigators have prepared a one-week workshop, Interdisciplinary Education in Grants Writing for Alzheimer's disease Research. The workshop will be held at Northeastern University's Warren Conference Center, which has state of the art meeting rooms and cabins for housing participants. CAMP IDEAR will prepare 30 social, behavioral, and biomedical researchers in their formative stages of their careers to prepare and submit an interdisciplinary grant application to solve some of the problems associated with Alzheimer's disease (AD). The investigators state that their clinical focus is on community-based primary AD care for the under-served. The long tem outcome of this project will be high quality interdisciplinary research combining traditions of basic and applied sciences to develop new knowledge in this field. Additional outcomes will be a monograph and a template for future workshops. The investigators have included process, structure, and content objectives. Process objectives will be directed to interdisciplinary team development and maintenance of the relationships through publication, structure objectives to developing the grant application, and content objectives to the state of science in AD research, future directions, and suggestions for cross-paradigm collaboration. The investigators will teach grant writing skills, introduce workshop participants to recognized experts in several fields, share the state of science in specific disciplines, critique participants' ideas, and present ideas for collaborative research projects. Immediately after attending CAMP IDEAR, each participant will be able to: Discuss the general steps and particular strategies for developing and participating in an interdisciplinary team to plan, conduct, and publish an AD research project; discuss the general components of a grant application, how to structure the application to avoid "fatal flaws" and maximize its appeal to the funding organization, and discuss the continuum of the state of the science of AD research, from what is known, what is questioned, needed discoveries, current working hypotheses, and future directions from basic and applied science paradigms and from interdisciplinary perspectives.